


Enough

by SaturnSloth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: After the events of season 3, Coming Out, but in the nice way, nervous robin, steve is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnSloth/pseuds/SaturnSloth
Summary: Robin wants to talk about something that's been on her mind.





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is un edited and un thought out so sorry for any mistakes

The days were growing longer and the night was dragging on. They always worked the closing shift but tonight felt like chewing Carmel. Sweet at first and then just a workout for your jaw, the sticky feeling always caught in your teeth. Dustin had come in earlier to pick some movies, which was just an excuse to mooch candy off the counter. 

There was something on Robin's mind. Sticking to her, weighing her down. Like drowning in molasses. 

"Hey steve? Do you remember when we were in that bathroom? At starcourt y'know." She was picking at her nails, trying too hard to look like it didn't matter. "Do you remember what I said? I know we were really drugged out so I wouldn't be offended or- Steve?" She finally looked over at him.

He was bent over the counter, still standing. His head folded in his arms. Not looking at her. 

"Hey dingus" she yelled and threw a pack of gum at him. 

He bolted up and dusted off invisible dirt from his uniform "Welcome to sco- video how may-"

"Oh shut up" she groaned

You may not think it's possible for someone to convey an eyeroll with their whole body but she can and did. She kicked off the wall and spun her wheely chair into him. She ended up more lightly kicking him with her legs draped over the arm of the chair but the intention was there.

"I was talking to you" she said

"Sorry. I didn't sleep to great last night. What were you saying?"

"No my presence obviously isnt enough for you any more" she said, standing up to lean against the other counter. 

"Come on, Robin. Dont make me beg"

And she might have, had the bell on the door not have rang. They both put on their most professional smiles as the man took his time. He seemed to look at every case in the store before picking one out and bringing it to the counter. 

"Who buys movies at eight on a Tuesday?" Steve asked as soon as the bell chimed again. 

"Hey are you okay? What did you want to tell me?" Steve's concern looked genuine. Kind.

Robin's face must've betrayed her. Her smile a bit too dull. Her eyes not in it. No friendly jeers to throwback

"Do you remember starcourt? When we were puking" Robin flinched internally. Not the best way to phrase that

"Oh you mean the time we stumbled into a secret russian base and they drugged us out of our minds. No I completely forgot." Steve smiled in a reassuring way. Like whatever she was going to say wouldn't change anything. 

"Yeah well do you remember what I said about Tammy Thompson?" She rearranged her pile of magazines. She liked reading on the job. Maybe if she started at this picture of Tom Cruise long enough she could desolve herself into a puddle.

"Oh that you were madly in love with her? Why? Did she come in while I was sleeping? No" he gasped "did I miss my chance to see you all sappy and falling apart"

"Okay first off ew you're the only sappy one around here" steve raised his eyebrows at that but she continued " and secondly, no she did not come in"

"Okay so what's wrong? Is she getting married or something" 

"No this isnt about Tammy it's about you" but Robin was starting to suspect she knew the answer to her question "Are you actually okay with this? With me?"

It was far too quiet. Each second took decades to pass. Robin's cool guy persona having fell to the ground like a wet towel. (Although she would always be cooler than Steve, no matter what.)

"Yeah of course- of course I am" Steve finally stuttered out

He looked confused. That wasn't to bad. This was Steve. Steve Harrington who rushes into danger with no clue what's going on. 

"I uh- Robin you know I like guys too, right?"

And now it was Robin's turn to have no idea what was going on. She must've been staring at him like his hair had set flame and his eyes sprouted legs and left to join the circus because he just kept talking.

"Yeah cause I like girls, but I also still like boys. But yeah y'know. Guys are hot. Girls are hot. I know you know girls are hot but yeah. Yeah" he drove a hand through his hair as if to make himself stop talking. 

"You're bi?" Was all Robin could manage her mind in hyperdrive and her toungue lost to another dimension. Because steve harrington, king steve, pretty boy prom king, had just came out to her. 

"Bi! Bisexual! Thank god, Jonathan Byers told me that word weeks ago and I forgot it but didn't want to call him just to ask" 

"You're such an idiot Steve Harrington" she laughed, her big true laugh and steve couldn't help but join in. 

\--

As they closed up for the night Robin finally felt free. Maybe not completely, but like her restraints had been loosened. And maybe that was enough. Maybe it was enough to know that she wasnt alone. 

To know that there was someone she could talk to. Someone who would understand. 

Maybe it was enough to know that tthe universe has a constant. 

And that that constant is that Steve Harrington is and will always be a dumbass.


End file.
